Mags Gets A Clue
Mags Gets A Clue is the fourth episode of Wubbzy's Clues and the fourth episode overall. Summary Mags plays Wubbzy's Clues for the very first time with James' help. Transcript (We come outside, where Skye's older sister, Mags, is walking towards the front of the house) Mags: *to the viewers* Oh, hi there. Remember me? I'm Skye's sister, Mags. I'm looking for James. Have you seen him? Kids: No! Mags: Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyways. (James, who happens to be looking for Mags, walks in, and the two back into each other and jump in fear and turn around) James: Oh, it's just you, Mags. Mags: Hi, James. (Wubbzy walks outside) Wubbzy: Wow wow, Mags. It's great to see you. Mags: You too, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: I have something for you. Mags: What is it? Wubbzy: *puts a handprint on the screen* James: Great idea! *to the audience* We'll play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what Wubbzy wants to give Mags. I love Wubbzy's Clues! Mags: Wubbzy's Clues? *remembers something* Oh, Wubbzy's Clues. That's the game you were telling me about, the one I've always wanted to play. James: That's right. Mags has never played Wubbzy's Clues. *to the audience* You know, you're really good at Wubbzy's Clues. Could you help me teach Mags how to play? Kids: Yeah! James: This is gonna be really great Mags, you're gonna love this. *music starts* ��We are gonna play Wubbzy's Clues because it's really fun. Yeah!�� *music ends* Mags: Yeah? James: Oh yeah. So remember, Wubbzy's hand print will be on the clues. Mags: Oh, Wubbzy's Clues. James: Precisely. So, this is the part where we get rid of the handprint. Now, in the past, we've scared it away with a noise maker, we've asked it politely to leave... Mags: Have you tried this? (Mags snaps her fingers, and the hand print disappears) James: Whoa. You're good. Mags: And I didn't even use a gauntlet. James: Okay, so you know what we need to play Wubbzy's Clues; our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! Mags: Notebook? James: Yeah, come on. (the two go inside the house, and James opens up the drawer next to the Thinking Chair and gets out his notebook) James: Here's my notebook! Mags: Wow. Cool notebook. So, what do we do next? James: I'll show you. (they walk away, and James turns to the audience) James: You know, I can tell that we're going to need your help today to figure out what Wubbzy wants to give Mags. You will help, right? Kids: Yeah! James: You will? Great! Mags: So, what do we do now? James: Oh, we start looking for those clues. So Mags, keep your eye out for a yellow hand print. Mags: Yellow hand print, got it. (the two walk away) James: *singing* We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues... Mags: *also singing* We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues... (then, Mags notices something) Mags: Hey, look. *walks over to the toy chest, where a yellow cylinder and a blue block are lying on the floor* I think I found one. *James joins her* Is that a clue? Kids: No! James: They're right, that's not a clue. Mags: But it's the color yellow. Why isn't it a clue? James: *cues to the audience* Kids: It's not a hand print, it's a cylinder. James: Yeah, exactly. You see Mags, a clue is a yellow hand print. That's not a hand print. That's a wooden cylinder. Mags: Oh, a yellow hand print. Right. James: Come on. (the two begin walking away again) James: *singing* we are looking for Wubbzy's Clues... Mags: *also singing* We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues... James: *still singing* We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues... Mags: *still singing* I wonder where they are. (the two walk offscreen, not noticing a yellow hand print on a stack of paper) Kids: A clue! Mags: *walks onscreen with James* A clue? James: Where? Kids: Over there! (James and Mags notice the clue) Mags: Oh, it's a hand print, and it's yellow, so that must mean it's a clue. Right? James: Yeah! Now you're getting it. There's a clue on this paper! Mags: Now what do we do? James: Now, we need our useful friendly... Kids: Notebook! James: Notebook, right. And now we need to draw this paper in our notebook, like this. (James draws three squares in his notebook that are meant to be paper) James: There, paper. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy wants to give to Mags. And our first clue is paper. So what could Wubbzy want to give to Mags with paper? Mags: Maybe just the paper. Or a paper airplane, or a paper doll. James: Great ideas, Mags. Those are things Wubbzy could give to you with paper. But I think we should find the other two clues to find out more information. Mags: Oh right, more clues. I'll look this way. (the two go into James' bedroom and look around) Mags: Okay clue, here I come! James: Please be careful, Mags. I just vacuumed in here earlier. Mags: You got it, James. (they look around, and hear Wubbzy's voice) Wubbzy: Wow wow! Mags: What's that? James: That sounds like Wubbzy. Come on. (they walk away) Mags: *to the audience* Tell me if you see Wubbzy, okay? (Wubbzy is then shown to be in a picture of colored shapes) Kids: There he is! Mags: Where? Wubbzy: In here! (they then notice him in the picture) Mags: Whoa! He's in the picture with all the shapes! Hi, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Hi, Mags. James: Wubbzy just skidooed into the picture. Mags: What's he doing in there? James: I don't know, but let's find out. *does the skidoo dance* Wubbzy skidoo, we can too. (James skidoos into the picture) Mags: Wow, this is my first skidoo. You ready? *does the skidoo dance* Wubbzy skidoo, we can too. (Mags skidoos into the picture) Mags: Whoa, we are inside the picture! Look at all these shapes. (Mags touches a square and it slides away, revealing a secret passageway that Mags walks through and comes out of via another square) Mags: James? Wubbzy? *walks out of the path* Uh, James? James and Wubbzy: We're hiding! Mags: Oh, James and Wubbzy are hiding. *to the audience* Hey, will you help me find them? Kids: Yeah! Mags: Excellent. Come on! (Mags walks to a wall that had a green and a red circle, a blue triangle, an orange rectangle, a purple square, and a yellow diamond on it) James: Here's a hint: we're hiding behind the shape closest to the red circle. Wubbzy: That's right. Mags: Oh. So James and Wubbzy are hiding behind the shape that is closest to the red circle. *looks at the wall and turns back to the audience* Um, where are they hiding? Kids: Behind the yellow diamond! Mags: *notices the diamond* Oh, the yellow diamond! Because that's the shape closest to the red circle! Let's have a look. (Mags taps on the diamond and it slides away, revealing James and Wubbzy) James: Incredible, you found me! Wubbzy: And me, too! James: That was great. Mags: Good thinking. Now, I'm gonna hide. *to Wubbzy* Let's go! (Mags and Wubbzy walk away) James: And now, Mags and Wubbzy are going to hide, so we're going to try and find them. Mags: We're hiding! James: Come on. (James walks over to a wall with a green, a yellow, and a purple circle, a blue and a red triangle, and an orange rectangle on it) Mags: We're hiding in the shape that is farthest away from the biggest circle! Wubbzy: Yes we are! James: Okay, so Mags and Wubbzy are hiding behind the shape that's farthest away from the biggest circle. Where are they hiding? Kids: Behind the blue triangle! James: Oh, behind the blue triangle. Because the purple circle is the biggest circle, and the blue triangle is farthest away. (James taps on the triangle, and Mags and Wubbzy are revealed) James: Hey, Mags. Mags: Hey, James. (Suddenly, Mags realizes that she was found) Mags: You found us! James: Yes we did. *to the audience* You are so good at this game. (Wubbzy walks away while they aren't looking) Mags: Oh, we still need to find more Wubbzy's Clues. James: That's right, come on. (they walk into an area with more shapes) James: Maybe we can find some more clues behind here. (James taps on a square and they look behind it, and a rectangle slides away, revealing a crayon with a yellow hand print on it) Kids: A clue! Mags: A clue? *notices the crayon* There it is, our second clue! James: There's our second clue on that crayon. Mags: I remember. Now we need to write the clue in the Useful Friendly... Kids: Notebook! James: That's right. You're really getting good at this, Mags. Mags: Thanks. James: Now to write it down. (James draws a picture of the crayon in his notebook) James: So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy wants to give to Mags. What was our first clue? Kids: Paper! James: That's right! And now our second clue is a crayon. So, what could Wubbzy want to give to Mags with paper and a crayon? Mags: Maybe a drawing. Or a coloring book. Or a card. Those are made with paper and crayons. James: Good thinking. But I think we better find one more clue. Mags: Oh, right. So we can figure it out. James: Exactly. Come on. (James skidoos out of the painting, and before Mags can do the same, a rectangle slides away, revealing a spiral with a yellow hand print on it) Kids: A clue! Mags: Yeah, I'm about to skidoo. Kids: No, a clue! Right there! Mags: *notices the spiral* Oh my! There's a clue, right there on that spiral! And I don't have a notebook. *turns to the outside of the picture* James! James: What is it? Mags: We found a clue! Come on in! James: Okay, I'll be right there! *skidoos back into the picture and notices the spiral* Great job Mags, that is a clue! You know what we need? Mags: Our useful friendly... Kids: Notebook! James: That's right. (James opens his notebook, and hands it to Mags) James: How about you draw this clue. Mags: Really? James: Yeah, go ahead. Mags: Okay. (Mags draws the spiral) James: Good drawing, Mags. Mags: Thanks. Looks like we have all three clues. James: All three clues? You know what that means? Mags: Actually, I don't. James: Oh, that's right. It means we're ready to sit in our... Kids: Thinking Chair! James: That's right! Come on. (James and Mags exit the drawing and go to the Thinking Chair) James: Hey, Mags. Why don't you sit in the Thinking Chair? Mags: Really? James: Yeah. Mags: I'd love to. *sits down* Wow, I'm in the Thinking Chair. Well, now that we're in the Thinking Chair, what do we do? Kids: Think! James: Exactly. Now we need to think about all three clues and figure out what Wubbzy wants to give to Mags. Mags: Oh, that makes sense. James: So, what are our clues? Mags: Let's see. *opens up the notebook* We've got paper, a crayon, and a spiral. James: So, what could Wubbzy want to give to Mags with these clues? Mags: Well, maybe we could use the crayon to draw on the paper. James: Nice. Though, where does the spiral come in? Mags: Oh, right. I forgot about that. *thinks* Maybe the spiral holds the paper together. James: Good thinking. Mags: So maybe if we use the crayon to draw on the paper that's held together by a spiral, what would that be? Kids: A notebook. Mags: A notebook, right! With paper for pages, a crayon to draw with, and a spiral to hold all the pages together! We put all the clues together! James: That's right! So, Wubbzy wants to give Mags a notebook. Mags: We just figured out Wubbzy's clues! (music starts) James and Mags: *singing* �� We sat on down, figured it out, what those clues were all about! Wow, you know what? We're really smart! �� (music ends) James: Nice job! Okay, Wubbzy, let's go get Mags' notebook. *to Mags* We're gonna go get your notebook. Don't move. Mags: Alright. (James and Wubbzy walk away and come back with an orange and purple notebook in the shape of a paw print) Wubbzy: Here it is! Since you played Wubbzy's Clues very well, you get this: your very own Useful Friendly notebook! Mags: Wow, my very own notebook. And it's in my colors. Thanks, you guys! James: Don't mention it, Mags. You're welcome to play Wubbzy's Clues anytime. Mags: I just might take you guys up on that offer sometime. Well, I better go now. James: Alright. Bye, Mags. Mags: Bye, guys. *leaves* James: Hey, thank you so much for all your help today. music starts) ��Come on, won't you help me say so long? Everybody sing the goodbye song! Ready? Here we go! Bye! Goodbye! See you later, sweet potato! Bye-bye! See you real soon.�� James: Bye! See you real soon! The End Category:Episodes